Sur un air de
by YoshiNolan
Summary: Hellow, on se retrouve pour une toute nouvelle série en co-écriture avec la magnifique CassYuna ou pas. Cette série est un recueil de drabble avec une chanson/musique comme point de départ, un couple lié (BriGrim, UnsTiteuf, Armaël, Sianny, Siphagiel,...) et une histoire Yaoi. Pour certaine, il risque d'avoir du Lemon Proposez-nous vos chansons que nous sélectionnerons peut-être:-)
1. Ievan's Polka Hatsune Miku

Sur un air de...Ievan's Polka

 _Salut à vous, aujourd'hui cette Drabbe est en co-écriture avec CassYuna19. La chanson à écoutée est ''Ievan's Polka'' version Hatsune Miku. Fanfic sur du Sianny. Il sera important d'écouter et de regarder le clip, sur YouTube (logique), pour mieux comprendre l'histoire et parfois le délire qui est dedans. Dans cette fanfiction, nous parlerons de ''Just Dance 2016'' mais sachez que nous ne sommes en aucun cas sponsorisé par ''Ubisoft'':-) .PDV: Siana._

 _Enjoy :-)_

 _Musique à écouter:''Ievan's Polka'' Hatsune Miku_

 _watch?v=af84ASGmMHQ_

Aujourd'hui j'ai invité Gynny pour passer une journée entre filles, faire du shopping et faire une partie de Just Dance. En rentrant du shopping et après avoir ré-testé les vêtements, s'amuser et surtout coupé les étiquettes qui font chier, il faut l'avouer et surtout celle qui gratte dans le vêtement, j'installe le jeu pour danser. C'était absolument ce qu'on voulait faire. Nous décidons de danser sur ''Ievan's Polka'' de Hatsune Miku. J'eus l'idée danser avec un poireau à la main comme à la PGW (#souvenir_avec_Bri, car il danse très mal et pour rigoler je lui avais dit que je lui donnerais des cours de danse). Nous nous amusions bien, et nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'essayer de chanter. C'est un peu compliqué. Une fois la musique finit, et que j'eus gagnée, Gynny tomba dans mes bras en me reprochant d'avoir gagné, et se plaignit de danser comme un pied et en plus de perdre toujours à ce jeu. Je la réconforta en l'enlaçant de retour,et en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un jeu et qu'elle était meilleure écrivaine que moi, de toute façon, ce qui compensait. En effet j'ai écris une FanFiction mais je n'avais pas voulu la poster car je la trouvais nul. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Alors, sans que je m'y attende, Gynny releva son beau visage avec un mouvement de cheveux qui sentaient tellement bon, me fixa tendrement avec ses magnifique yeux. Nos regards se noyaient l'un dans l'autre comme si on s'hypnotisait. Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. À l'instant où je me mis à y réfléchir, si c'était l'amour, la tristesse,... je me fis interrompre puisqu'elle décida de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un frisson me parcourue et me réconforta. Alors, dès ce moment je compris que nous étions destinées l'une pour l'autre, mais Gynny fût surprise que je ne l'ai pas repoussé car je lui avais rendu tendrement. Nos sentiments étaient réciproques.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. Suivez-moi sur Twitter ( Ff_YoshiNolan), sur ( YoshiNolan23) et allez voir CassYuna19. Proposez nous des idées de chansons avec un couple, on essayera de les faire :-).


	2. Fucking perfect PiNk

**_Salut à tous, aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une Drabble non en co-écriture. La musique est une proposition de Lulma: ''Fucking perfect''. Encore du Sianny car c'est ce qui correspond le plus (je trouve). Là il faut regarder la traduction des paroles pour mieux comprendre là base viens plus des paroles. PDV : Gynny_**

 _Enjoy._

Musique à écouter : ''Fucking perferct'' P!NK

watch?v=ocDlOD1Hw9k

Siana aimait son chéri plus que tout mais il ne lui donnait pas l'amour qu'elle voulait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle me disait. Elle était malheureuse, sans amour alors qu'il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait lui en donner tellement plus. Pourtant, je lui est conseillé de mettre fin à leur couple pour son bien mais elle ne voulait pas puisque c'était son style de mec et qu'elle en retrouvera jamais ailleurs .

Moi, j'étais la personne qui pouvait donné le plus d'amour, mais j'étais célibataire donc malheureuse aussi. Mais on me dit que j'en parle comme des poèmes de Verlaine, d'une beauté d'écriture comme d'amour, un des meilleurs compliments qu'on m'ait fait. C'est pour ça que je fais des Fanfictions d'une qualité absolument parfaite, du moins c'est ce qui était écrit dans les reviews. Mais je suis toujours sous-estimé par les hommes qui ne me comprennent pas. Mais une seule personne me voit comme la fille parfaite.

Mon histoire d'amour n'est pas très longues à résumer : Deux amours d'enfance (que j'ai complètement oublié mais qui ont très mal fini puisque je me souviens que des pleures après chaque séparation), et récemment, un ex trop macho, que je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, nous étions des contraires en définition de l'amour. Alors, j'étais célibataire et encore chamboulée car un divorce c'est toujours marquant même si là c'était le bon choix. En plus, il était du genre à acheter tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas s'en servir.

Je me sens inutile. Bref, aujourd'hui, je voulais poster une fanfic qui était en co-écriture avec Anaïs, donc je l'attendais sur Skype, elle devait arriver, mais elle était en retard, 15 minutes plus tard, je décidas donc de lui envoyer un message sur son portable pour savoir ce qu'elle la cause de son retard, ou alors elle m'avait oublié parce que je suis nuuul. Non pas possible faut pas que je songe à cela. Elle me répondit qu'elle ne sera pas là car son homme lui avait prévu quelque chose.

Tant pis, mais déçu, alors je me mis à écrire une fiction et non une fanfiction (pour une fois) avec une femme qui avait un problème avec son homme et qui décida de changer mais en trouva un autre qui lui donnait l'amour qu'elle voulait mais trop dépensier. Un peu comme ce qu'il c'est passé dans la réalité avec Siana et moi. Un homme pour un autre mais avec un défaut. La fiction était très inspiré de la réalité. Cette femme était la représentation de la fusion de Anaïs et moi.

Une heure plus tard, je relus la fic pour être prête à la poster. Mais je reçu un appel de Siana qui était totalement imprévu puisque je croyais qu'elle était avec son homme. Finalement je n'est pas à me sentir inutile.

-'' Enfin, enfin, je suis libérée de lui, c'est finiiiiiiiiiiii

-De quoi tu parles? Tu as rompu?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, mais c'était dur. Il voulait me parler et j'ai fait... une déduction de notre couple qui nous a mené à notre séparation puisque nous nous engueulions de trop et n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. En plus j'étais un peu son fait tout alors,... c'est une douloureuse délivrance.

-Ah ok ! Ouais c'est bien pour toi même si ça devait être dur. Je te l'avais dit.

-Oui mais là je suis sur la route pour te raconter tout ça, prévoit un film bien pour ce soir, j'arrive ! Que tu le veuille ou non

-Là maintenant... ! D'accord à ce soir.''

Elle allait arriver, la femme parfaite pour un homme donc pour n'importe qui forcément, même moi. Je passais donc des heures dans la salle de bain pour me faire belle et avoir une bonne impression, pour ne pas me sentir rabaissée et persécutée plus que je le suis déjà. Si c'était possible, je tenterais ma chance se soir pour avoir le meilleur amour, réel et éternel. Ahhh, si seulement...

Plus tard, j'entendis la sonnette, je vais ouvrir la porte. C'était Siana. Je la fis rentrer, elle attend un peu. Je me rapprocha pour la forcer à rentrer, mais c'est elle qui se rapprocha et décida de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Exactement ce que je voulais. Ahhh la vie...

 ** _Merci d'avoir lus et n'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review des familles, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça prend pas beaucoup de temps. Suivez-moi sur Twitter ( Ff_YoshiNolan), et sur ( YoshiNolan). Proposez-moi des idées de chansons/musiques. Merci (encore) PS: évidemment les gens ne sont pas comme ça dans la réalité mais c'est une fiction._**


	3. Let it go!

Sur un air de... Let it go

 ** _Salut à vous, aujourd'hui cette Drabbe est en co-écriture avec CassYuna19. La chanson est ''Let it go'' de la Reine des neiges sur du Unstiteuf. Il sera important d'écouter et/ou de regarder le clip pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. Dans cette fanfiction, nous parlerons d'une musique de ''Disney''mais sachez que nous ne sommes en aucun cas sponsorisé par ''Disney'' :-). Drabble très courte. PDV: NT_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 _Musique à écouter:''Let it go'' la Reine des neiges_

watch?v=L0MK7qz13bU

Après cette journée à la PGW tous mes amis eurent ''Libérée, Délivrée'' en tête. Je l'avais chanté. Ça ne leur avaient pas plus car cette chanson reste en tête. Chanté une fois, dans la tête pour toutes les fois. Unster avait encore moins apprécié. Il haïssait cette musique au plus haut point. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de la journée. Je pense que c'est de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas le blesser surtout juste pour une musique mais non, monsieur me faisait la gueule

Alors, à l'hôtel, je voulais aller le voir pour m'excuser, donc j'allais dans sa chambre. En frappant à la porte j'eus peur car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'allais improviser tant pis. Il m'ouvrit et me demandât ce que je fessais ici. Naturellement je lui avais poser la question pour savoir pourquoi il me faisait la gueule. Il me répondit qu'il en avait marre de cette musique mais qu'en aucun cas il me faisait la gueule et je lui demandais pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé de la journée alors. Il ne me répondit pas. J'étais sur le point de reposer la question. Je déteste quand on me fait ça, mais il me prit dans ses bras et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et me dit que c'est parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer devant les autres. Il est tellement mignon quand il est comme ça. Notre amour ne sera plus jamais caché.

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. Suivez-moi sur Twitter ( Ff_YoshiNolan) et allez voir CassYuna19. Proposez-nous des idées de chanson :-)**


End file.
